


come better homes and gardens

by peachybuckys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Chubby bucky barnes, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: Cooking is one of Bucky’s favorite things to do nowadays. It’s therapeutic to be able to put all of his love and focus into making food for him and his husband. Preparing a meal for the two of them is something precious to Bucky, getting to do this for him and Steve after years and years of not being able to afford enough food for a proper meal and not being together for well over half a century. To be able to sit down together at the table and enjoy whatever Bucky decided he wanted to cook that day is another one of Bucky’s favorite things.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	come better homes and gardens

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: better homes and gardens, cum home
> 
> aka, housewife bucky
> 
> this is unbeta'd and mostly unedited so all mistakes are my own, hope you enjoy!

Afternoon sun shines in through the kitchen window as Bucky ties his apron behind his back. It’s a warm day in late spring, and the nice weather is doing great things for Bucky’s productivity around the house. 

This morning, he rolled out of bed just after Steve, early enough to kiss him goodbye before Steve’s first run of the day. Bucky showered quickly after his husband left and towel dried off before putting on his favorite pink robe. Nat had bought it for him as a birthday present last year from a boujee spa she frequents with her girlfriend and he fell in love with it instantly. The robe is soft, fluffy, and the brightest pink Bucky’s ever seen. He wears it on his great days.

Bucky made his way to the kitchen after his shower to feed the cat his breakfast and start on his and Steve’s. He prepared them a wide spread of foods -- pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, eggs (Bucky’s scrambled and Steve’s dippy), and hashbrowns. Their first meal of the day was in full swing by the time Steve came back from his morning run. He kissed Bucky hello and sat down at the table where Bucky had already plated all of their food. 

They ate with comfortable conversation flowing between the both of them, Steve explaining where he is in the process of building a shed in their backyard and Bucky excitedly talking about his next knitting project. 

It’s a fantastic start to Bucky’s day. 

Now, as Bucky begins to chop up vegetables for their roast dinner, Alpine snoozes peacefully on the counter next to him and the radio on the other side of the room softly croons away songs from a local jazz station. 

Steve had left a while ago on a trip into town to head to the hardware store. His next big project for their forever home is a multipurpose shed out behind their cottage to serve as his art studio and storage for his tools. It would likely take him the better part of the afternoon to find the exact type of wood and colors of paint he wants. 

With Steve out of the house, Bucky decided shortly after he left to make a big dinner for them to celebrate the new addition to their home. 

Bucky takes the vegetables and moves them into the crockpot with the meat he set out to thaw beforehand. Next, he adds broth to the pot and some of it splashes up onto the apron he knit himself. Taking a spare dishtowel, he dabs what he can off and tosses it aside, continuing with the meal. 

Cooking is one of Bucky’s favorite things to do nowadays. It’s therapeutic to be able to put all of his love and focus into making food for him and his husband. Preparing a meal for the two of them is something precious to Bucky, getting to do this for him and Steve after years and years of not being able to afford enough food for a proper meal and not being together for well over half a century. To be able to sit down together at the table and enjoy whatever Bucky decided he wanted to cook that day is another one of Bucky’s favorite things.

With the two of them retired for good, taking up hobbies like cooking, baking, knitting, building, reading, and painting are finally possible. They live a laid back life now and it fits them well. 

In the morning and most afternoons, Steve still goes on his runs to burn off any excess energy that builds up when he and Bucky spend their days relaxing, while Bucky doesn’t care to keep any of that up. His tummy is soft and thighs thick enough to suffocate Steve (who also worships Bucky’s entire body) every night. 

Finishing up throwing in vegetables in the pot, Bucky adds the meat and sets the lid on top of the pot. He pats Alpine on the head, who is still asleep on the far end of the counter, and begins to clean up the mess the preparation made. Bucky disposes of all the scraps and wipes down juices from the granite countertop with the dish towel from earlier. Next, he fills up the sink with water and adds soap as well. He quickly does the dishes and sets them out to dry on a mat near the sink.

Their dinner will take three hours to cook, so at the kitchen table, Bucky sits down in his favorite chair and works on his next apron knitting project. The song on the radio changes and Alpine rolls over onto his back to move to a new sunspot. 

It’s a great afternoon. 

Bucky loses himself in his project, working with his hands has him falling easily into routine. Time passes by as he continues to knit, the needles clinking together and against his golden wedding band. It’s good to function like this. Bucky of the past would question his want to sit and be idle, but all Bucky wants to do is be as relaxed as can be, after a lifetime of pain.

The front door opens and footsteps thunder through the front hall of their home, walking towards the open part of the kitchen and living room. Bucky smiles and starts to wrap up his knitting. 

“How was shopping?” Bucky calls out, setting his tools down and turning around in his chair to face his husband who just walked in.

“Went good, got everything I needed plus a lil’ extra…” Steve pauses to set down the cloth reusable bags he came in with and looks up at Bucky, “What uh, what are you wearin’, Buck?” His eyes are suddenly wide and filling with that look that Bucky knows only means he’s in trouble. Bucky’s grin only gets larger.

“My apron. Somethin’ wrong with that, Stevie?” Bucky puts on an innocent tone and Steve sees right through it.

“Yeah I see the apron, Buck. I’m talkin’ about the fact you’re not wearin’ anything underneath it.” Steve makes his way over to Bucky and stands behind the chair, making it so Bucky has to look up at Steve. His beard is almost unruly at this point, and Bucky knows he’ll have to sit his husband down and shave it himself if he wants it done.

“Actually I  _ am _ wearing somethin’ underneath. It’s a little dirty, too. Why don’t you take it off and see?” Bucky knows he’s playing dirty, but this has been his plan since Steve left the house.

Shortly after Steve left for the store, Bucky stripped the robe and headed to the kitchen, butt naked, and put on the apron to cook. He  _ is _ wearing something, you just can’t see it.

Steve threads his fingers through Bucky’s wavy hair and tugs, guiding Bucky up and out of his seat. With his left hand, Steve unties the apron and slips it off of his husband efficiently before bending him over their kitchen table. 

“Stay put,” Steve says and trails his hands down Bucky’s back and onto his ass. Bucky wiggles and Steve lightly smacks his ass. Bucky giggles in response. 

“That’s just filthy.” Steve comments as he spreads Bucky’s cheeks apart, stroking his thumb over the heart shaped plug filling Bucky’s hole. It’s wet and shiny with lube and Steve spreads the mess all over. 

“You gonna clean it up?” Bucky asks. His breathing is starting to pick up and his cock is hardening just from Steve playing with the plug. 

“Not quite. Jesus Christ, Buck, you’re so wet.” Steve grips the plug and starts to pull, pushing it in and out of Bucky’s hole.

Bucky lets out a whimper at sensation. It’s not enough, he needs  _ more _ . He needs Steve. 

“I’know, it’s almost like you could,  _ oh fuck _ , slip right in.” He’s moaning whorishly just from a plug and his hands grab for the edges of the table.

Steve groans and pulls the plug until it’s all the way out, tossing it somewhere to be picked up later. 

The head of Steve’s cock presses against Bucky’s hole and stays there, unmoving.

“Steve  _ please _ ,” Bucky cries out and Steve leans over to press a soft kiss to the middle of Bucky’s back. 

“I guess since you look so pretty and asked so nicely.”

Bucky writhes the entire time Steve thrusts into him, whining and pleading with Steve to hurry up and get inside him already. Steve laughs and continues his slow pace into Bucky.

Once he’s fully buried to the hilt he bottoms out and places a hand on his husband’s back to keep him pinned down and trapped between Steve and the piece of furniture. 

Steve begins thrusting in earnest. His pace is fast, hard, and unrelenting. He moves positions and goes back to leaning over Bucky, now using his body to pin Bucky down. Steve’s grunting in Bucky’s ear and the feeling of Steve’s breath hitting Bucky’s sensitive skin is making him leak against the table. 

It’s so good, the feeling of being under Steve and being fucked hard and dirty in their home. Steve is hitting his spot with every thrust now and Bucky is making little  _ uh uh _ ’s with every move he makes. 

“C’mon, Buck. I know you’re almost there. Let go, just for me.” Steve is whispering in his ear and a few good hits to his spot and a rub so hard against the table it feels incredible, Bucky is shouting and coming all over the surface and his tummy.

Steve quickly follows and spills inside of Bucky, filling him up with come. Bucky twitches with aftershocks and the feeling of being full with his husband’s spunk.

Bucky feels Steve pull out of him and hear’s him putter around the room until he’s back behind him and pushing something at his hole.

“Ohmygod Steve, really?” Bucky groans and tries to stand up, but Steve pushes him back down and continues to push. “That was on the  _ ground _ .”

Steve snickers as the plug is settled in nice in Bucky’s hole. 

“And? You clean constantly, you’ll be just fine. ‘N you’ll be ready for round two later.” Steve grabs Bucky’s hips and finally helps him stand up and get him off of the table. “Smells like dinner is ready, too.” Steve says.

Bucky grumbles and playfully hits Steve in the chest.

“Fine, you jerk. I’ll get dinner ready but you have to wipe the mess off the table.”

“Deal, honey.” Steve gives Bucky a sweet kiss on the lips and they go to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [peachybuckys](https://twitter.com/peachybuckys) :-)


End file.
